Minecraft Adventures: Bender Saga (Part 15)
Summary The group found a place named Mob Cove. A creature there is supposed to assist the benders with their powers... Chapter 15: Learning from oneself "Grandpa!" Skull roared throughout the house: "The benders are here!". The benders and the blaze girl, Flare, entered the house. "Skull, grandson, stop screaming! I can still hear you!" a voice said as the creature showed itself. It looked like Skull: black eyes, grey face, no flesh, but the bones were dusty and ripped, like he was originally mummified. "So, Skull." Daniel said. "This creature is your grandpa? But I thought Skeletons don`t age..." "They don`t." Flare replied. "Skull and his grandpa joined a month ago. They said they died on a mining trip and became skeletons. We took them in." "Thanks, Flare. So, I don`t suppose we need to introduce. Because I know who you are. Daniel, Element Water. Will, Element Wind. Mary, Element Fire and Alyssa, Element Earth." "What the-" Will looked confused. "How do you know our names?" Alyssa asked. "That is of no importance." Skull`s grandpa said. "I want to give you some hints on your journey. Because you already know where shard number three is. At least Will does." Everyone turned around to Will. "What? I don`t know?" "Think, young Elementals. Where did you find the other two shards?" Daniel muttered: "Hm, Mary`s home, Volca Valley and Alyssa`s home, Crescent Island, so... I GOT IT!" "You do, warrior of water?" Skull`s grandpa said. "It must be Will`s homeplace, hidden deep underground. Will, where do you live?" Will appeared nervous, but he said: "The Mountains of Cryo. An ice biom." "The Mountains of Cryo. Excellent." "Why?" Mary wondered. "I know about your visions, benders. I know about all the enigma in your travels. To solve it, you have to do research when you reach the Mountains." "Research- you mean mythology?" Alyssa was quite confused. "When you want to save our world, you have to find out about the legendary creatures: The flaming angel, the mighty necrosaken, and the agricultural bringer of death." "I don`t know what a necrosaken is, but I think that flaming angel might be an equivalent to Herochrome, who is like an electric demon." Daniel said. "H-H-H-Herochrome?" Flare was startled. "That monster?" "You know him, Flare?" Will asked. "I didn`t tell you. I actually am also new in this place. I fled here as Herochrome attacked my home. Me and my brethren- some of them- escaped into this world, but Herochrome hunted us down. He killed my brethren, not knowing I survived. "Wait, Flare. Herochrome destroyed your home town and killed everyone precious to you?" With every word she was saying, Mary seemed to store more rage. "He did the same to me." "What?" Skull`s face showed pure fright- it would if he had a facial expression. "What happened, has happened, benders. Now to your power." "How are you going to teach us our skills?" Daniel`s face made it obvious he didn`t trust the elder skeletal entity. "I will show you." And he turned to a door which had lots of runes carved into it, opened it and walked through it. "Should we follow?" Daniel asked. "I am not sure." Will muttered. "Let`s do this!" Mary announced and she ran through the door, Daniel, Alyssa and Will followed, not knowing what they are going to face... Category:Fanfictions Category:OlympianSword`s Fanfictions